star_wars_rpg_ffgfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemical Crafting
Mystics and others in tune with the force may learn of rituals and recipes that may be used to produce mystical items imbued with the living Force. Depending on one's skill, these recipes may be improved or ruined when the process is complete. Potion Templates * Acid Effects: Target must make a Hard (3 difficulty) Resilience check. Upon failure, suffer 2 wounds for the next 3 rounds, plus one additional round per disadvantage generated. * Draught of Fire Effects: Target is covered in flames which do not harm the user. Unarmed attacks gain the Burn 4 quality or add +1 to that quality if it was already possessed. Effect lasts 1 round (or 30 minutes in narrative time). * Elixir of Vigor Effects: Target Brawn increases by 1 but their Willpower is reduced by 1. Effect lasts until end of following round. * Healing Potion Effects: Target immediately heals one Critical Injury with severity of Hard or less. * Poison Effects: Target must make an Average (2 difficulty) Resilience check. Upon failure suffer 5 wounds, plus 1 strain per disadvantage generated. * Potion of Wills Effects: Target must make an Average (2 difficulty) Discipline check. Upon failure, they count their Willpower as 0 for the remainder of the encounter (or 1 hour in narrative time). They are also potentially willing to follow any instructions they receive. Duration increases by one hour per disadvantage generated. * Stimulant Effects: Target increases strain threshold by 5 for the remained of the encounter (or 1 hour in narrative time). * Water of Life Effects: Target heals all wounds and strain they are currently suffering. If applied to character that died, they may make a Daunting (4 difficulty) Discipline or Resilience check. If successful, the target returns to life and heals one critical injury of their choice. Alternatively a user may consume this potion while making a force power check, suffer 1 conflict and add 1 light and 1 dark side force point to the results, or 2 of each for a Conjure force power check. * Weakening Poison Effects: Target must make an Average (2 difficulty) Resilience check. Upon failure, reduce wound and strain threshold to half their normal value (rounding up) for the remainder of the encounter (or one hour in narrative time). Duration increases by 1 hour per disadvantage generated. Talisman Templates * Amulet of Power Effects: Roll 1 additional force die as part of a Force power check or when adding to a skill check. Once used, the talisman fragments into dust. * Fetish of Fear Effects: Target moving within engaged range must first make Average (2 difficulty) Fear check. Upon failure, target may not perform the desired maneuver (to enter engaged range). * Neural Charm Effects: User may suffer a number of strain up to their Intellect characteristic to add that many boost dice to a knowledge check. * Protective Amulet Effects: User may ignore environment effects such as fire, acid and corrosive atmosphere. Always act as if in a standard gravity field and breath normally underwater and in a vacuum. Burn quality cannot be activated against user. * Healing Accelerant Effects: Whenever user would recover strain or wounds, the user recovers that amount plus 1 instead. * Shield Amulet Effects: Once per session, reduce the damage inflicted by a an attack augmented by the force or from a force power by half (rounded up). * Talisman of Fate Effects: Whenever a destiny point would be used to upgrade the ability or difficulty of a skill check involving the user, the user may downgrade the difficulty of the check once. This does not return the destiny point to the dark side. The talisman falls apart and dissolves after a single use. * Token of Resistance Effects: When user is targeted by an opposed social skill check where a force power is used to perform or augment the check, may reduce the number of force dice rolled as part of the check. Category:Crafting Category:Mystic